Al rescate de la princesa
by Karen'sasusaku
Summary: La princesa lo siguió, pero no sabía que Orochimaru algo escondia./-Es un enemigo del reino de tu padre-le contesto Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque./-Yo lo hice porque… porque amó a su hija.-// Mi primer One-shoot!


Bueno este es un cuento que yo realize hace como 9 meses para un proyecto de la secundaria y decidi adaptarlo con los personajes e Naruto, aunqe nada mas salen 3 jaja xD.  
Espero que les guste y no les aburra.

Recuerden que los peronajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Ahora si aqui va.

* * *

**Al Rescate de la Princesa.**

En un grande palacio vivía una linda princesa, hija del Rey Sayoki el cual la quería mucho por ser su hija única.

Un día la princesa decidió salir a caminar al bosque sin saber el peligro que le esperaba. Al ver que se había alejado del palacio, se sentó sobre la hierba pero al escuchar un feroz rugido detrás de ella, se levanto y volteo asustada, al ver que era un tigre, corrió sin rumbo alguno. Al percatarse de de que el tigre ya no la seguía, decidió detenerse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, al ver a un señor, se acerco y le preguntó;

-Disculpe ¿sabe usted llegar al palacio Gáudi?-.

-Oh, si claro ¿esta usted perdida?-pregunto el hombre.

-Si, ¿me podría decir como llegar? Mi padre debe estar muy angustiado-contesto la princesa.

-¿¡Usted es la princesa Sakura!?-pregunto sorprendido el hombre.

-Si soy yo y ¿Usted quien es?-pregunto con intriga la princesa.

-Soy Orochimaru, no se preocupe yo mismo la llevo al palacio-se ofreció el ojinegro.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor-dijo amablemente la princesa.

-Sígame es por aquí-mintió Orochimaru.

La princesa lo siguió, pero no sabía que Orochimaru era enemigo del reino de su padre.

Cuando de repente la princesa miró dudosamente hacia atrás, Orochimaru aprovecho para amarrarle las manos con una cuerda

-¿¡QUE HACE!?-gritó alterada la princesa.

-No grites, tu papá por ti me daría todo lo que quiera-decía Orochimaru.

-MI PADRE MANDARA A MUCHOS GUERREROS POR MI Y USTED PAGARA SU CONDENA-gritaba enojada la princesa.

-Cierra la boca-decía Orochimaru tapándole la boca con un pañuelo y escondiéndola en una cabaña oculta en el bosque.

Mientras en el Palacio Gáudi había un rey muy angustiando

-Quiero que vallan a buscar a mi hija-decía el Rey.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero solo lo podemos ayudar por 4 días-interrumpía el jefe de los guerreros.

-Esta bien, pero búsquenla rápido-ordeno el rey.

Los guerreros salieron rápidamente en busca de la princesa

Pasaron los 4 días y no la habían encontrado.

-Tenemos que regresar-ordenó el jefe

-Ustedes regresen yo la seguiré buscando-contesto un guerrero

-¿Estas seguro Sasuke?-le preguntó el jefe.

-Si-contesto decidido Sasuke.

-Bien-le dijo a Sasuke. –Regresemos-les ordeno el jefe al resto de los guerreros.

Cuando Sasuke se quedo solo, busco y busco pero no encontraba rastro de la princesa, hasta que logró ver una cabaña y decidió entrar, cuando entró a la cocina logró ver a la princesa atada a una silla y corrió rápidamente a desatarla.

-Gracias Sasuke-dijo la princesa.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-le contesto Sasuke

-No irán a ningún lado-dijo Orochimaru entrando con una espada

-Debí a ver pensado que eras tú-dijo enojado Sasuke sacando su katana.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto con intriga Sakura

-Es un enemigo del reino de tu padre-le contesto Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Orochimaru y Sasuke empezaron una pelea con sus espadas, cuando Sasuke logró tirarle la espada a Orochimaru, salio corriendo con la princesa seguidos detrás de Orochimaru, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al palacio Orochimaru alcanza a Sasuke, estaba a punto de matarlo con una navaja.

-¡SASUKE!-gritaba desesperada la princesa.

-Corre-le dijo Saskue-yo… he perdido-dice con tristeza.

Cuando Orochimaru estaba a punto de encajarle el cuchillo, alguien lo empuja y dice:

-Estas acabado-.

-¡Padre!-dijo sorprendida la princesa mientras ayudaba a levantar a Sasuke.

-Llévenlo al calabozo-ordeno el Rey a los guerreros-¿te encuentras bien hija?-le pregunto a la princesa.

-Si padre, Sasuke me rescató-le contesto feliz.

-Gracias Sasuke. Te pagaré al llegar al palacio-dijo el Rey

-No es necesario, yo no lo hice por eso-contesto Sasuke.

El rey y la princesa lo miraron con confusión.

-Yo lo hice porque… porque amó a su hija-continuó Sasuke sonrojado

-Yo… yo tambien te amo Sasuke-le contesto Sakura feliz.

Y así fue como Sasuke y la Princesa Sakura se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

Un cuento con final feliz jaja.  
Espero que les haya gustado :)  
Es mi primer fic publicado; talvez despues publique otras historias que tengo en unas libretas pero no son como este cuentecillo son... interesantes jaja.

Bueno se cuidan. :)  
Byee!

**Karen'sasusaku**


End file.
